1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a self-oscillating parallel-tuned transistor inverter ballast, particularly of a kind that comprises bridge-type inverter means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Although self-oscillating parallel-tuned transistor inverter ballasts do presently exist--as for instance described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,726 to Burke--bridge-type inverters of that type do not presently exist.